User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lg16spears page. I'm a jerk because I have an opinion? okay skye isn't dead. stark probably won't build ultron it might be built from his tech but it won't be built by him. how am i being selfish? or jealous? jealous of who? you? am i rude because im right? I didn't say RDJ makes a bad ironman maybe if you read what i wrote before you would have understood what i meant but you don't do that you only care what you have to say. if you knew me you wouldn't say i was a jerk. I have never once called you a name or swore at you i only correct you. yeah i told you to get real but you kinda need to. I'm not trying to be harsh with you so don't take that approach with me. TheMan95 (talk) 01:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) No larry. You get real. I'm sick to death of you making stuff up in your head then thinking it's true. Avengers 3 is not the last MCU movie. Marvel have stated over and over again contracts end it happens and if they can't get certain people to sign again they will recast. Your the jerk. Your ignorant, so ignorant that you think every thought you have is gospel. Why the hell would avengers 3 be the last MCU movie? It won't even be the last avengers movie hence why avengers 2 isn't called avengers 2 because if they do it will just look stupid when they get to avengers 4 and 5. Don't call me a jerk just because your wrong. TheMan95 (talk) 01:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:12, September 8, 2011 Hope you enjoyed the page revamp! it was looking a little bare so I decided to give it the deadpool treatment OfficialWadeWilson (talk) 06:52, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Avengers 2 rumors How would Hawkeye take Iron Mans place on the team, theyre both on the team in the Avengers What rivalry with Captain America and I was just saying, Hawkeye can NOT replace Iron Man because he is already on the team.Tnt ntc (talk) 18:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Killian Argument Why do you people keep ignoring me? I am trying to make sure no one is irritated by the information on the Killian page you are just making it worst. Don't believe everything that happened in Iron MAn 3 because people like me are being irritated by those like you Undoing the information on the site! Leave it alone or at least put the information of the Mandarin onto the Trevor SLattery page, NOW! Avengers: Age Of Ultron May I ask why do you keep undoing my changes? and why on earth you think Tony Stark created Ultron? Well the idea of Henry Pym creating Ultron came from the regular (616) marvel universe and seeing that Ant Man is a future Marvel movie i see that as the play they're going with. TheMan95 (talk) 04:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Also when did joss whedon say that he is coming up with another storyline for ultron? There is a Henry Pym he is the main character of the 2015 Ant Man film TheMan95 (talk) 05:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Tony So you're the source? That isn't how the rumor pages are supposed to work, they're supposed to be based on rumors that stem from the studio or people who work with the studio or have an inside scoop on a production or at the very least has a website to back it up. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting my posts? TheMan95 (talk) 04:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) The information i got is near enough confirmed its idmb.com in the film bio. who do you think you are? TheMan95 (talk) 04:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) It's more reliable than a 17 year old ben 10 fan. besides its rumors anyway. and also tony stark isn't confirmed to have created ultron. just because you want it to happen doesn't mean it will. all i can see on your page is complaints about you deleting stuff. TheMan95 (talk) 04:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry If you were misinformed I only removed the Harry will turn into green goblin one because it was posted twice and I just removed one of them. And when I debunked that Green Goblin won't be the main villain after all, I was talking about how Marc Webb had already confirmed that the two anatagonists would be Electro as a main and Rhino as a side. I do understand how I shouldn't remove information but this time was an exception because of it's duality. I'm sorry if you were misinformed. Kamakazie97 (talk) 01:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Kamakazie97 Rumors Only if you put legitimate rumors and not just things YOU think might happen. -Doomlurker (talk) 16:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) How is your head a legitimate source? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Blog Post I'm pretty sure only the user who created the blog or an admin can edit Blog Posts. I'm not really sure why you'd ask Zrksyd and not an admin anyway. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:17, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Captain America That link is speculation from one user not a rumor. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) No. That doesn't mean they'll be similar. -Doomlurker (talk) 22:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) X-Men: Apocalypse And what rumors have you heard? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty obvious and not a rumor. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I think Natalie Portman's contract is 3 films. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Question from zrksyd I'm guessing 1996 is your birthyear? (Sorry if I'm getting personal. I was born after 1996.) Zrksyd (talk) 04:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) X-Men 5 No, the Days of Future Past and Apocalypse aren't even out yet. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:27, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Captain America 3 It says the movie hasn't been greenlit yet, hence why it is listed here: Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Iron Man 4 No, that isn't enough to suggest there will be an Iron Man 4. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Skye If I protect the page, no one will be able to edit it. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Come the March episode "Tahiti" I'm sure you'll be able to prove him wrong. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, I am Imperial Wyrm. Call me Jaden or Imperial. Could you comment on my blog and tell me what you think? http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imperial_Wyrm/Idea Annihilus I would say Fox do but I don't know officially. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) X5 No, the "source" saying Onslaught will appear is an article saying he could appear. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Iron Man 4 No, it's still Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects. No need for rumor page. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC) He didn't say it was happening, he said it's possible, so no. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC)